¿Afrodisíaco?
by Anniih
Summary: Nunca pensó que ese 'veneno' de Francis y la curiosidad de Alfred le traerían problemas. ¡Por dios! ¡Alfred estaba rojo hasta las orejas por tomar de ese afrodisíaco! "Tienes que hacerle el amor. Esa es la solución" le dijo Francis. *UKxUSA, lemon*


**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Lemon, no es tan fuerte en narración, solo un poquitito. Francis con Hungría sí son una advertencia.

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred. ¡_Wahahahaha_, Alfred ukeado! y Leve FranciaxCanadá/FrancisxMatthew.

Mi segundo UKxUkeSA =D

**Si no te gusta este orden, puedes retroceder y no sé qué haces aquí…**

**No soy responsables de traumas.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Afrodisíaco?**

**-.-.-.-**

Detestaba tener una reunión de negocios con el francés, pero qué le iba hacer, lo hacía por el bienestar de su país para tener un buen comercio. El problema que a veces, no, siempre ese estúpido le proponía pagar con una noche de pasión ardiente. Preferiría mil veces beber el agua del retrete antes de acostarse con el come ranas, cosa que no ocurrió. No entendía por qué el barbudo le dejó a cargo de algo tan pasional e íntimo, y no encontraba la lógica. Eso debería estar en manos del francés o del canadiense, pero no en el inglés, y no era porque se podría tentar, eso no lo necesitaba, estaba completamente conforme con su actividad. Según Francis era el más adecuado para cuidarlo cuando pase a ver al canadiense. Aun así no le encontraba sentido. Prácticamente lo podía llevar desde París a Ottawa.

―_Sucede que a mí, al estar concentrado cuando vaya donde mon amour Matthew, se me olvidará el frasquito. _

― _¿Cuál es la diferencia? Si lo tengo yo, se te olvidará de todas maneras._

―_Non. Me acordaré al pasar por el continente. _

Eso era ilógico. Pero bueno, ya no tenía que hacer. Miraba el frasco cristalino rojizo reposando en el mueble. Solo era cuestión de cuidarlo y entregárselo cuando viniera. Esperaba que fuese hoy o mañana. No quería lamentar cosas…_cosas_. Se preguntaba para que quería eso para el canadiense.

…ya lo recordó.

―_What?_

―_Ya sabes, a veces los pasivos no se calientan como el activo y eso complica las cosas. Este frasquito tiene el poder le subir la temperatura al pasivo. Un sorbo y la acción comienza._ _Oh, oui~, Matt ardiente. Es excitante._

―_Pervertido._

Suspiró negando con la cabeza. La mente depravada de Francis no tenía límites, por lo menos le pagó. Era mejor guardar el frasquito en el armario. Y lo hizo. Cerró las puertas yéndose al jardín a tomar una taza de té. Yacía en la casa del norteamericano, este no estaba simplemente al ir a comprar pan y dulces. Al regresar todo sonriente, Arthur se fue a dar una ducha. No pasó mucho para que saliera y se le olvidara la camiseta.

― ¡Alfred! ―gritó desde el baño accediendo asomarse por la puerta vistiendo solamente abajo.

― ¿Sí? ¿Qué deseas? ―preguntó con naturalidad o eso quiso hacer con su rostro, porque por dentro rezaba que el mayor le pidiera que le limpiara la espalda.

― ¿Me puedes traer mi camiseta?

―Oh, claro. ¿Cuál?

―Cualquiera, da igual.

―No conozco esa. ―bromeó divertido.

―Solo…tráeme una jodida camiseta. ―exasperó.

―_Okey_. ―acertó solo porque le faltaban unos segundos para que el británico perdiera el control en enojarse más. Entró al cuarto y revisó el armario. El frasco le llamó la atención. Acercó el olfato viendo si era perfume, o algo para beber.

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra salía del baño secándose el cabello con la toalla. Demonios, ¿tanto se demoraba Alfred en buscar la ropa? Solo era una camiseta cualquiera. Comenzó a exasperar un poco y entró a la habitación. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y desconcertado. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Alfred tenía las mejillas rojas? Lo más extraño que no se veía enfermo, se veía excitado.

Sus orbes verdes se dirigieron a lo que estaba pensando pero no quería creerlo a la mano del estadounidense. Oh no.

―Al-Alfred… ¿Estás bien? ―solo dio un paso hacia adelante confundido.

―Yo…me siento…caliente…pero…débil…no sé qué me pasa… ―dijo agitado donde los pómulos le ardían como si recién saliera de una ducha caliente, o peor.

Inglaterra levantó la vista a su rostro. Era como si estuviera enfermo, ardiendo de fiebre, pero no del todo. La supuesta fiebre lo hacía ver demasiado y condenadamente lindo casa que desvió la vista haciendo desaparecer su levecito sonrojo. No podía pensar en _eso_ en un momento como este. ¡Tiene que curar a Alfred!

― ¿Tomaste de esto? ―preguntó para estar seguro, porque si no tomó del maldito frasco perteneciente del francés, tenía una enfermedad parecida a la fiebre, y si tomó…está perdido.

―_Ye-yes_ ―soltó en tono inconscientemente sensual dándole nervios en el estómago y por abajo del ombligo del mayor―…solo un poco…creí que era perfume…lo vi mejor…lo olfateé y tome un poco…ah… ―y más encima suelta un suspiro no muy pronunciado. Se sentía agotado sin saber por qué mientras le entregaba el frasco cristalino.

―No es cierto…no es cierto ―repetía mirando el objeto responsable en su mano, ¿y ahora que iba hacer? Tal vez dejarlo así tranquilito hasta que pasara el efecto―. Siéntate, veré si puedo solucionar esto. ―con cautela, lo llevó a la cama.

― ¿Tú sabes…lo-lo que es eso? ―los lentes se le caían por encima de sonrojado, hasta la nariz la tenía así de mal―. Mi cuerpo…me arde…A-Arthur~…

―Mejor recuéstate y quédate callado. ―no le era bueno seguir escuchándolo jadeado y con pocas palabras entrecortadas acompañadas de su nombre. Necesitaba que mantuviera la boca cerrada hasta encontrar la cura.

Leyó las instrucciones en el papel pegado en el frasco.

Estados Unidos cerró los ojos sintiendo que no poseía fuerza. Las piernas le pesaban, las manos, la espalda, el cuello, todo. Incluso pensaba (sí, pensaba) que iba volando sobre una blanca y blandita nube en un viaje sin rumbo pero que a la vez no tenía. Su cuerpo sentía eso. No sabía que deseaba y a la vez le pedía. El calor le invadía, lo abrazaba sobre todo en la parte baja y en la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ese frasquito era de esas bebidas energéticas? ¿Y por qué Arthur tendría algo así? Millones de sensaciones sentía. Sueño, debilidad, pasión, excitación…excitación. Su intimidad se iba despertando sin ser llamado, esto era raro. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

―Dice que es solo un afrodisiaco. ―pronunció para él mismo sin tener en cuenta que el país menor lo escuchó.

― ¿Tome…un afrodisiaco? ―comenzaba a tener claras las cosas. ¡Eso lo tenía así tan deprimente! Abrió con ojos lentamente visualizando al mayor― Arthur…para qué querías que yo…ah… ―llegaba a pensar que el británico tenía _esas_ intenciones o no se excitaba con facilidad.

― ¡No es mío! ¡Es de Francis! ―le gritó enseguida por esta estúpida ocurrencia ¡Jamás tendría algo así en la casa, menos sabiendo que el tonto del emancipado americano lo tomaría! Antes que el joven preguntara por qué tenía algo de Francia, Arthur se le ocurrió una idea― ¡Eso! Lo llamaré ―rápidamente cogió el teléfono del cuarto y marcó― ¡Francis, imbécil! ―vaya forma de saludar. Hay que comprenderlo.

― ¿Qué forma de hablar por teléfono es esa? ―le corrigió mientras el inglés fruncía el ceño― Tienes que comenzar con un "Hola, ¿cómo estás?" y luego me dices tus insultos. ―concluyó como si fuese una telefonista.

Inglaterra no estaba para oír tonteras de buenos modales y menos provenientes del francés. ―Vete a la mierda Francis.

―Oh, muy bien, adiós.

― ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡No cortes, _wine bastard_! ―se apresuró en decir. Rayos, odiaba tanto rogarle, pero no era un ruego, era una orden para que solucionara el problemita.

Desde el otro lado del teléfono, el de larga cabellera rubia optó por escucharlo.

― ¿Sucede algo malo?

― ¡Sí idiota! ―seguía gritando alterado― ¡Esto es por tu culpa! ¡Tu maldito afrodisiaco tiene la culpa!

― ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Me duelen los oídos, _par dieu_! ―y él se hastió. ¡No era sordo! ¡Tenía el auricular al lado de su hermosa oreja francesa! Luego, Arthur respiró profundamente tomando calma― Habla.

―Alfred…tomó de eso ―dijo y Francis alzó una ceja sabiendo de que se trataba―. ¡¿Qué hago? ¡Está todo rojo! ―exclamó volteando a ver la pared del cuarto― Tú debes saber cómo sanarlo.

―_Oui_ ―acertó sonriente. El inglés no podía creerlo, ese pervertido lo iba salvar―. Tienes que hacerle el amor. Esa es la solución.

Pasaron diez minutos donde el de llamativas cejas procesaba la información y gritó eufórico.

―_What!_ ―y sonrojado hasta las orejas― ¿Ha-hacerle el-el amor? ―tartamudeó completamente desconcertado― ¡¿Qué clase de solución es esa?

―La única solución ―respondió normal― ¿Por qué crees que compré algo así? No hay nada que el _amour_ pueda solucionar. Cómo si no te gustara hacerlo. ―río suave y divertido. Podía imaginarse la cara avergonzada de su vecino.

― ¡Idiota! ―siguió insultando hasta el cansancio retomando la seriedad sobre todo que gritaba frente al victimario americano, este tenía un dolor de cabeza por sus gritos― Tiene que haber algo diferente, bañarlo en agua fría por ejemplo ―sí, el agua fría era el mejor remedio de todos―. Alfred está ―giró a mirarlo. Se encontraba aun acostado en la cama con las piernas hacia los lados, respirando agitado y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro lentamente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo tan tranquilo y acalorado. Continuó por inercia―…rojo…y…

―Te excita porque se ve sumiso y lindo ―le quitó y le ayudó a terminar la frase. Arthur cerró los ojos rascándose la frente sin creer lo que estaba pensando―. Lo lamento _mom ami_, hacerle el amor es la única solución. Lo haces, y estará como nuevo.

―Maldición ―maldijo en susurro sin tener otra alternativa―. No puede ser.

―Antes de que se me olvide, el afrodisiaco es exclusivamente para los pasivos, y como tu chiquillo es lo contrario, tiene el mismo efecto. No podrá mover ningún músculo, solo podrá sentir.

―En-entonces solo tengo que… ―pensaba en la posibilidad de hacer todo el trabajo pero sin abandonar su posición de pareja.

―_Non _―pero Francia le rompió su idea―. A ver si entiendes. Si haces el papel de pasivo, no servirá, seguirá en el mismo estado. Tienes que ser el activo. Alfred no se podrá mover.

― ¡¿Qué~? ¡Yo…no~! ―estaba mal.

―Regresará a la normalidad si eres el activo. ―él no mucho.

― ¡No, jamás!

―Entonces lo hago yo. ―propuso, pues ganas no le faltaban.

― ¡Muérete Francis! ¡Tú no le vas a tocar un solo pelo a Alfred, porque te mato!

― ¡No tienes por qué negarlo! ¡Sé que quieres hacerlo, disfrútalo! ―trató de incentivarlo y entrarlo en razón. Debería aprovechar que el mundo era considerado con él.

― ¡No haré algo así! ¡Buscaré mi propia solución, aunque sea con magia! ―detuvo el griterío enfadado. ¡¿Cómo tan idiota? Tenía la solución en sus propias manos― ¡Eso es! ―sonrió radiante.

Al escucharlo, se espantó― ¡No, espera Arthur! ¡Con magia no-! ―pero el británico le cortó sin hacer caso a que se detuviera. En todo caso…― En unos minutos me llamará. ―sabía que lo volvería a llamar gritando y asustado.

Y así, el país principal de consumo del té, fue a la habitación oscura…eh…una simple biblioteca donde buscaba algún libro de magia que dijera algo relacionado por lo que estaba pasando con el menor. Exclamó de felicidad al hallarlo, aunque se sintió extraño en tener algo así en su poder. No le dio más importancia y regresó al dormitorio. Alfred todavía seguía ahí diciendo murmuros debilitados. De cierta forma verlo así, le causaba una sensación excitante y la vez pena, esta última era más. Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en recitar las palabras del conjuro y se preguntaba por qué seguía sin camiseta. Era lo menos importante. Ajustó el libro cerca de su pecho, con la otra mano la extendió en dirección al individuo y pronunció el conjuro.

…

Los ojos de Inglaterra estaban en blanco. ¡¿Qué hizo? ¡Empeoró todo!

― ¡Alfred! ―se acercó enseguida todo sobresaltado dejando caer el libro. Le tocó las manos, los abrazos y el rostro. El menor tenía la temperatura baja y la piel más blanca que un típico europeo sobre todo si era nórdico. Lo bueno que la calentura del cuerpo se había ido, no obstante, las mejillas las seguía teniendo sonrojadas y la respiración agitada― ¡Alfred! ¡¿Q-qué pasó? Hice todo bien, leí correctamente.

―Me…voy…a…morir… ―se sentía así de mal. Primero calor, después frío teniendo a la vez calor mental, ¿eh? ¡Ya no tenía caso seguir viviendo!

― ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Claro que no! ―por algo así no se podría morir― Tengo que buscar una solución.

―Te-tengo frío A-Arthur…ah…

El nombrado lo miró sin expresión, únicamente entrecerrando los esmeraldas que hacían juego con su piel. Estaba seguro que había otra solución que no sea la que le dijo el bastardo del vino. Le dijo al estadounidense que volvería a llamarlo pidiéndole explicaciones de lo que sucedió.

―Te dije que esperaras y me cortaste. Eso te pasa por ser impulsivo. ―el francés hablaba todo relajado desde la otra línea.

―_Shu up._ ¿Me puedes decir por qué no funcionó con magia?

―Según las instrucciones que tengo en mi mano ―¿esa cosa tenía instrucciones y sobre magia? ¿Por qué no venía pegada en el frasquito?―. La magia ayuda a bajar la temperatura, pero no el placer, sea cual sea el tipo de magia.

― ¿Qué más?

―Uhm~. Dice~, la solución es hacer el amor. Y una advertencia.

― ¿Cuál?

―Si no lo hubieses hecho cuando tenía la temperatura elevada, subiría más y más hasta enviarlo al otro mundo. Y si no lo haces como está ahora, sucedería lo mismo pero congelado.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Arthur no tenía mucho que hacer, como dijo Francis, cualquiera de las dos hubiese muerto. Eso no era un afrodisiaco, era un veneno, y ¿quería usarlo en Matthew? Eso era tener una cabeza retorcida.

―_Hey France_. ―susurró cabizbajo donde cayeron sus cabellos cubriéndole parte del perfil.

―_Oui?_

― ¡¿Se puede saber quién inventó algo tan espantoso? ―alzó la voz. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Era la vida de su antigua colonia y actual pareja en juego― ¡Eso no parece un afrodisiaco, parece hecho de un enfermo psicópata! ―al otro lado, Francia alejó el auricular para no tener daños en quedar sordo― ¡¿Se puede saber quién? ¡¿En dónde lo compraste para matarlo con mis propias manos?

―Eh…―lo oyó y se acomodó en el auricular― Él está de viaje, no sé en dónde.

―Sabes dónde está. ―dijo entre dientes, más le vale que diga o a él también lo mataría.

El amante del amor y de otras cosas relacionadas con el término se colocó nervioso. No podría decirle quien lo hizo.

―Si no quieres hacerlo, mi oferta sigue en pie. No demoraré mucho en llegar allá para sanar a Alfred.

― ¡Púdrete, _fucking bastard_! ¡No necesito de tu ayuda! ―colgó el teléfono. Se agitó con tanto gritar, es que ese bastardo hijo de su mamá lo hastiaba peor que Alfred― Alfred… ―regresó a la cama sin sentarse, mirándolo desde la altura. Sería un criminal si lo dejara así, con frío y con placer. Una mezcla bastante extraña. Acercó su mano tomando los dedos americanos. Helados, los tenía a ese grado. Cualquier médico que viniera a examinarlo, diría que tenía fiebre. Solo tenía una sola solución pero… ¡Era como si lo violara!

―O-oí todo… ―levantó lentamente los azules buscando los verdes. Dejó salir una risa― Debes…debes hablar más bajo… ―le aconsejó y el mayor surcó los labios tomando aquello― E-es un afro-afrodisiaco…extraño… ¿no? ―lo tomaba divertido.

―Supongo. ―soltó la mano y la llevó acariciarle la frente.

―Oye…si es así…hazlo ―el inglés lo miró enseguida sin creer lo que le había dicho―. Ah… ―eso fue un suspiro― total…ya lo hemos…he-hecho dos veces…así…

―Pero…

―No veo el…problema…y…tengo frío con…ganas de…ha-hacerlo…luego ve-veremos…cómo nos…vengaremos de Francis-cis…jeje… ―produjo una risilla.

Inglaterra se sentó a su lado posando los labios en la frente del joven rubio. Algo suave y delicado para enseguida alejarse quitándole los lentes que no dejaban ver completamente el rostro 'avergonzado' del menor. Dentro suyo ya estaba decidido en hacerle el amor para darle calor e eliminar ese placer que quemaba. Era verdad que la pasión, el placer y sus derivados quemaban el cuerpo haciendo que se revuelque en las sabanas junto con su amante toda la apasionante noche, sudando hasta que no les queden más, sin embargo, eso era literal. Alfred tenía frío por fuera; por dentro se quemaba, era literal y la vez no, más al sentir la figura inglesa acomodándose en la suya probando sus labios sin prisa. Toques sutiles y precisos teniendo cuidado en no equivocarse, ya que no sabía muy bien si esto podría resultar en contra. Como era tan precavido en sus movimientos labiales, aprovechó de susurrar lo que sentía cuando lo vio a primera vista en ese estado sublime y dócil.

―Sonrojado te ves tan lindo Alfred…tan lindo ―entre los roces le murmuró y el otro solo mantenía los ojos cerrados deseando que dijera más cosas así, definitivamente era ese afrodisiaco―. Me gustaría tenerte así siempre ―no era que quisiera que volviera a tomar ese veneno, pero teniéndolo de esa manera, las fantasías se asomaban inconscientemente, y el americano lo sabía, no se molestaba respondiéndole con la entrega de su boca―. Sonrojado… ―un beso en los labios gélidos― muy lindo para mí.

―Arthur… ―deseaba levantar los brazos para abrazarlo, hundirse en esos rebeldes cabellos y la espalda, dejar abrir sus piernas para que se metiera al medio para poder sentirlo, no obstante le era imposible por su inmovilidad. Únicamente y con suerte movía los ojos y los labios. Quería corresponderle de la mejor forma…demonios. Agarró sus fuerzas concentrándose en mover una pierna, y lo logró. Solo se movió un centímetro haciendo llamar la atención del británico quien entendió. Vale, al igual que él sintió cierta tristeza al ver que no podía moverse. También deseaba que le abrazara.

Arthur tomó la muñeca del menor llevándola detrás de su espalda sin darle pausa al beso para después coger la otra manteniéndola en la cama, solo la entrelazó. Estados Unidos por su parte, pudo mover los dedos afirmándose de piel desnuda. Se suponía que su fuerza era descomunal, debía quedarle algo, ¿verdad? No podría irse toda. Y después, el mayor le levantó una pierna metiendo la rodilla a tocar su intimidad oculta. La subió y la bajó notando que estaba duro. Alejó la boca. Al hacerlo, un gemido del menor escapó. El otro rubio sonrió de lado pasando otra vez su rodilla.

―Si esto termina bien, diré que el afrodisiaco es _very, very good_. ―eso podría ser un alago.

Alfred río suave, siendo sincero, no quería saber nunca más de ese veneno, porque no lo necesitaba y los síntomas no eran los mejores.

Luego el europeo dejó de lado la rodilla instalándose al medio donde se separaban las largas extremidades estadounidenses, dando una presión de miembro contra miembro inclinando los labios acalorados a besarle mientras se movía de arriba abajo entregándole el sabor del néctar, un rico dulzor adentrándose a los paladares mojados donde las lenguas jugaban y se combatían en movimientos repetidos y nuevos juntos con mordidas en los labios inferiores, tan carnosos y rojos por tanto degustarlos. Y Alfred abría más la boca para sentirlo, para que llegara hasta la garganta, si fuera posible.

Inglaterra paró el ósculo yendo a la oreja, dando un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo, pero sintió un cosquilleo en el suyo. El menor le había soplado aprovechando la oportunidad riendo bajo. El mayor le respondió del mismo modo teniendo la intención de bajar, de recorrerle la piel detrás de las prendas, pero antes se movió un poco más sobre el sexo masculino hasta poder sentir que el suyo estaba preparado, y fue deslizando sus labios húmedos y tibios por el cuello sin escapar los segundos para darle succión dejando pequeños círculos con algunas deformaciones de color rojizo haciéndolo gemir. Su próxima tarea era quitarle la maldita camiseta que no dejaba ver nada el torso de su héroe. Tuvo que hacerlo. Arremangó los bordes de la prenda en sus manos, subiéndola mientras iba observando aquella piel americana mientras que el brazo del mismo dueño cayó al no seguir afirmándole la espalda. El inglés al quitarle la camiseta, procedió a dejarle huellas de su saliva en el tórax, frenando en los pechos donde movía circularmente aquel órgano móvil que siempre suele ser uno de los mejores majares por tener tantas funciones en las pequeñas rosáceas tetillas. Gracias a esto, Estados Unidos podía arquear la espalda abriendo solo centímetros la boca haciendo saber que le gustaba como le tocaba, y nervios le aparecían en el vientre al sentir que su antiguo tutor seguía bajando con los ojos cerrados alimentándose de su blanquecina piel. Gimió intentando levantar la cabeza cuando su intimidad comenzó hacer masajeada con la palma de la mano ante la mirada lujuriosa del amante del té, no podía ocultar el sonrojo aunque sea por el maldito afrodisiaco. Le bajó los pantalones a velocidad acelerada admirando el bulto que yacía formado confirmando la excitación. Posó los labios ingleses la en pelvis subiendo de apoco y regresando a bajar tomando los bordes del bóxer dejando solamente ver lo importante para él.

Lo enredó con una mano, empuñando haciendo parecer algo estrecho que ascendía y descendía provocando estimulación en el aliento caliente del menor, donde este podría sentir que recuperaba parte de su movilidad muscular, pero muy débil. De todas formas podría sentir que subía un grado de temperatura. Maldita sea, ¿no? Y jadeó una vez más en el momento que la lengua de Arthur invadiera de esencia salival su erección.

La piel que cubría la hinchazón se suavizaba en el desliz del órgano húmedo; desde la base, sus alrededores y la punta quitando la secreción viscosa incolora, para luego dar el paso de meterlo en la boca produciendo una masturbación exquisita. Subiendo y bajando empapándolo por completo, donde en los segundos entrecortaba para lamer y besar.

―Ah…A-Arthur…lo haces bien… ―tenía la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo todo el placer.

―Uhm ―no podía hablar al tenerlo adentro, así que hizo aquello a un lado―. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Puedes mover algo?

―Creo…pero siento frío… ―levantó los parpados buscando a la nación mayor. Pudo mover un brazo cosa que costaba, yendo a la cabeza de él― Continua, _please_.

―No te aproveches. ―no le gustaba mucho la intención del americano, de igual manera continuó masturbándolo con la cavidad bucal haciéndolo gemir sin para siendo sujetado de los cabellos dorados donde el menor le regulaba ir más rápido hasta sentir que se vendría.

Suspiró largamente aliviado queriendo más, liberando la cabeza de Inglaterra quien se limpiaba los rastros de semen en las comisuras de los labios, para enseguida tomar su ropa interior haciéndola desaparecer porque ya no servía mucho en este momento.

Arthur mojó los dedos en la boca. Recostó el cuerpo besando la boca de su joven amante mientras adentraba el primer dedo en la sensibilidad anal, preparando las paredes para su rígido sexo. Luego metió el segundo. Profundizó las dos acciones guardando los gemidos en los sellos del beso. Metía y sacaba los dedos logrando dilatar la entrada. Se alejó desabrochándose el pantalón lo suficientemente solo para meterlo. Tomó la posición de quedarse al medio, acercándose un poco cogiendo su sexo, introduciéndole la punta. Después se la soltó agarrando las rodillas norteamericanas dando un empuje ni fuerte ni débil. Ya estaba dentro, listo para moverse, sin embargo necesitaba un beso para proceder averiguar la temperatura.

―_Cute._ ―alejó la boca en una distancia de un centímetro.

―Tú…también lo eres…_cute_… ―susurró enmarcando una sonrisa tierna teniendo movilidad en sus brazos, rodeando el cuello del representante de Reino Unido.

Y un empuje se produjo donde los dos votaron un gemido. Inglaterra le tomó ambas piernas haciéndolas hacia atrás y dando más espacio haciendo nacer las embestidas con la cabeza gacha sintiendo su miembro entrar y salir con la clara intención de darle calor al cuerpo del rubio del rizo y hacerlo gozar la oportunidad.

Alfred agarraba las sabanas con fuerza. Cerró los orbes azules mientras se movía gracias a los empujes del mayor sobre el suyo, perdiendo la respiración mostrando el paladar. Y…seguía sonrojado. ¿Cuándo terminaría el efecto? Quería que acabara pidiendo divertirse en el acto. Abrazarlo, rodearlo con las piernas, moviéndose de un lado para otro, regalando gemidos más fuertes, levantarse, hacer posiciones, etcétera. ¿Era tanto pedir? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh? Tener a Arthur penetrándolo no era de todos los días, solo las veces que el héroe quería y tenía ganas, que solo llevaban dos dentro de cuatro meses. Más esta tres en una extraña y poco convincente situación.

―A-Alfred… ―una vez más comenzó a besarlo profundamente siendo un gran devorador de labios estadounidenses, palpando las paredes mojadas hasta hurgando por debajo de la lengua. Dio un sello de término por el momento incorporando la espalda, observando fijamente desde la altura a su amante victimario afirmado a las sabanas.

Seguía moviéndose de adentro hacia afuera mil y un veces sintiendo las gotas de sudor turisteando por su piel: frente, espalda, torso, todo en el cual se encontraban los poros. Se mordía el labio inferior de manera golosa entremedio de la agitación acelerada, pasándose el brazo por la frente, secándola.

― ¿Có-cómo te sien-sientes? ―preguntó sin detenerse― Agh… ¿tienes…calor?

―Si-sigo igua~l…ah…ah…

―_Shit. _―maldijo corriendo la cabeza.

―_Bu-but…_puedo sentir…argh…puedo moverme… ―ya podía mover débilmente los brazos y las piernas.

―Pero aun estás…helado… ―estar helado no le convencía. Para estar tranquilo, tenía que darle calor y no lo conseguía.

―Ah…no mucho… ―pero él trataba que no se alterara y se preocupara.

―Maldición, maldición ―dijo afirmándole las piernas―. Recu-cupera la temperatura Alfred…recupérala… ―frunció el ceño bajando los parpados adquiriendo la gran necesidad de devolverle el calor. Era penetrarlo más afondo pero sin hacerle daño. Se inclinó hacia adelante recostando la cabeza al lado de la de Estados Unidos, sobre el hombro. Iba más aprisa, y sintió que su cuello fue atrapado por las manos de este.

―Ne-necesito más…más…Arthur… ¡más! ―hasta que al fin cruzó las piernas por encima del trasero inglés ayudando a entrar más profundo. Se sentía tan bien. Iba recuperando sus fuerzas y el calor de su cuerpo al pasar cada segundo. Eso requería, tener más rapidez.

Y lo segundos seguían pasando alrededor del cuarto viendo las dos siluetas abrazadas bañadas de sudor de puro placer mezclándose con los gemidos claramente bien escuchados.

El linde estaba llegando. Alfred afirmó las hebras del mayor sintiendo satisfacción y éxtasis liberando el orgasmo acompañado con el de él.

Arthur se sentía realmente agotado, todo lo que tuvo que pasar en el día completo, pero de alguna manera al acabar dentro del norteamericano, era tener libre y despejado toda su persona. El cuerpo se le caía y le pedía descansar consiguiendo sanarlo de ese veneno, exhalando e inhalando con dificultad, igual que el otro chico quien se quedó dormido sin nada de sonrojo. Únicamente le quedó acostarse al lado. Mirarlo un momento. Surcando los labios y abrazarlo. Ahora tenía el cuerpo y la piel tibia.

* * *

― ¿Cómo te fue? ―el francés se le acercó esa tarde estando los dos juntos todo el día, incluso cuando el inglés le hizo las llamadas.

―Genial ―contestó ella sonriente dando por confirmado el buen resultado―. Muchas gracias Francis.

―De nada _mademoiselle._

―No me llames así, Francis ―frunció un poco el entrecejo, pero lo hizo desaparecer. Hoy no quería enojarse―. Capturé todo. Nuevo material para mi colección.

―Por cierto Elizaveta, ¿dónde conseguiste ese afrodisiaco? ―tenía tantas dudas desde el comienzo de todo.

―Me lo dio Kiku ―dijo acomodando su bolso guardando unos monitores donde grabó la escena sexual de los amantes involucrados con una camarita espía. La tecnología es tan genial―. Aunque eso de que Alfred se podría morir calcinado o congelado fue demasiado.

―Deberías agradecer esa idea. Conozco a Arthur, si no lo hubiese inventado, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Había que ponerle dramatismo, y él es experto en eso. ―eso daba a conocer, que el hermanito del canadiense, no tenía posibilidades de morir. Era una piadosa mentira para una buena causa.

―Sí, pero de todas formas exageraste ―Hungría seguía con lo mismo―. De verdad muchas gracias, ver a Arthur de activo no sucede todos los días. ―sonrió más.

―Ahora tengo que salvarme de esos dos ―sintió un gran peso encima rascándose la nuca―. Creen que lo iba usar en _mom amour_ Matthew ―a ver cómo sale libre sobre todo del americano―. Una pregunta _belle _Elizaveta. ¿De verdad el congelamiento y todo sin la supuesta muerte es verdad?

―_Igen_ (Sí). Le di las funciones que debe tener el afrodisiaco a Kiku, y lo preparó ―informó arreglándose el cabello y recordando la expresión del japonés cuando quería aquello―. Soy una genio. Y sigo pensando que realmente decir sobre la muerte fue una exageración. ―ya estaba completamente lista para regresar a su casa.

―Una cosa más Elizaveta ―Francis la detuvo―. Le tuve que pagar a Arthur para que cuidara tu frasquito…

― ¿Quieres que te devuelva del dinero? ―ya lo sabía y Francia acertó contento― Descuida, en dos días me haré rica con este video. Taiwán debe ayudarme.

―Serás millonaria si grabas los míos con _mom amour_ Matt. ―o sí, por supuesto. Los suyos eran mucho mejores que el de la parejita de habla inglesa.

Hungría dejó esa proposición como una alternativa.

* * *

Entremedio del tiempo, decidieron meterse bajo las sabanas, y Alfred buscando su bóxer. Y los minutos de silencio y sueño seguían pasando.

Arthur se levantó de la cama solamente con los pantalones puestos caminando hacia al frasco rojo causador de problemas. Lo tomó y fue al baño a deshacerse de él. No quería verlo ni en un millón de años. Luego regresó acostándose al lado del menor. Este se removió al sentir sus movimientos y abrió los azules con tranquilidad. Estiró los brazos, bostezó y se sentó. Se sentó… ¡Se podría mover! ¡Se sentía maravillosamente genial! Eh…quizás no tanto.

― ¿Te sucede algo? ―enseguida el británico se sentó con gran preocupación al verlo cerrar los ojos.

―Solo me duele un poco la cabeza. ―se frotó la frente. No era tanto dolor, pero tener tantas sensaciones juntas no era lo mejor del mundo.

―Me alegra que estés bien. ―sonrió sincero. Estados Unidos le miró y mostró su radiante sonrisa de "_Of course!_ ¡Recuerda que soy _the hero_!"

―Oye, ¿Qué hora es? ―le parecía extraño ver las luces encendidas y las cortinas cerradas.

―Creo que son las diez de la noche. ―lo dudó un poco, pero después confirmó.

― ¿Ah? No puede ser ―no era porque se perdía una serie o película―. ¿Qué haremos? ―preguntó, pero Inglaterra no le entendió a lo que se refería― Se supone que tenemos que dormir, y yo no tengo sueño. ―había pensado en tomarse un café y hacerlo otra vez con su inglés. Esta última era mejor, así que se acercó al mayor abrazándolo por el cuello.

―Hey…

― ¿Lo quieres hacer por cuarta vez? ―preguntó divertido― Haremos pasar la noche. De todas formas, quiero sentirme movido. Siendo sincero, no hacer nada no fue nada divertido. Vamos, di que sí volviendo hacer tú el activo.

Al proponerle todo contento, Arthur se sonrojó creyéndose confundido. Cogió una almohada y la aventó al rostro de Alfred haciéndolo caer de la cama.

― ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ―exclamó enojado por algo tan repentino. ¡Intentó darle una idea! Y de repente…sintió los labios del malvado que lo tiró al suelo reposándose sobre su cuerpo. Si era como "Sí, aceptó tu idea" fue bastante extraña.

Continuó besándolo hasta dejarlo acostado en el suelo. Dispuso suavemente llevar sus labios al cuello americano disfrutando del sabor y del aroma del perfume que emanaba donde el dueño gemía. Siguió descendiendo por la piel del torso tocándole los rosados pezones hasta dejarlos duros y tomarle la prenda interior.

― ¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―Alfred sobresaltó apoyando las manos en los hombros del contrario, alejándolo.

―Lo vamos hacer otra vez. Eso me dijiste.

― ¡Fue una broma! ¡No quiero hacerlo!

― ¿Qué? ―¿ah? ¿Había sido una bromita? Pestañeó desconcertado. No le importa, ahora por su culpa se encontraba con las ganas― Lo haremos igual. ―le agarró la ropa interior.

― ¡Detente! ―volvió a gritar dando pataletas― ¡Dije que fue solo una broma! ¡No quiero hacerlo otra vez, sobre todo por detrás! ¡Todavía no me acostumbro en esa zona!

― ¡Deja de gritar, _bloody hell_! ―exasperó y de una vez le arrebató la prenda.

Estados Unidos estaba nervioso. ¡No resistiría hacerlo seguido!

―_Stop, stop, stop! Please, Arthur! _

―Para tu información, me acabas de excitar y necesito liberarlo. ―sonrió con soberbia y malicia.

― ¡Puedes usar perfectamente las manos, no mi trasero!

― ¡O tu boca!

― ¡Vete a la mierda, Arthur!

― ¡Maldita sea, quédate quieto estúpido emancipado!

―_Help me! Help me! _¡Un violador me quiere violar! ―esperaba que la gente, los vecinos, los guardias oyeran sus llamados de auxilios― ¡Eso eres Arthur! ¡Un violador de lindos americanos como el héroe! ¡Quítate de encima!

Pensó en la posibilidad de callarlo y tenerlo quieto con el afrodisíaco, pero ya no lo tenía. Lo eliminó de la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo, aunque sonaba tentador, prefería mil veces hacer las cosas más divertidas y complicadas. Ver a Alfred combatiendo con sus manos era…_endemoniadamente_ divertido y excitante. De todos modos, pudo controlarlo para hacerlo suyo una vez más.

Obviamente no lo hicieron en el suelo, solo fue un momento para después seguir en la cama, y descubrió que el menor era su mejor afrodisíaco.

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

**N/A:** "¡Un violador me quiere violar!" gran frase de Alfred (xD). A decir verdad, se me ocurrió intentando dormir en la casa de mi prima, y después no supe nada. No sé cómo pude pensar en eso estando allá (xD). Arthur de seme es tan…buen amante. Alfred malagradecido, ¡disfrútalo! Si desean ver el video con más detalles, pídanselo a Hungría (;D). Al principio no tenía planeado colocarla a ella, pero como iban las cosas con Francis, decidí hacerlo. Jojojojojo~. Iba hacer un lemon más humorístico, pero no pude como podrán ver. Tenía imaginado ver a Arthur todo alterado por la condición de Alfred, debatiéndose mentalmente en hacerlo o no, porque sería una especie de violación (?) mientras gritaba como loco. Si se preguntan qué pasó con Francis, es incógnita. Lo más seguro que recibió una patada por parte de Alfred creyendo que el afrodisiaco-veneno era para su hermanito. Y con Hungría…ella fue muy feliz. El final lemon sentí que le faltó un poco más u.u

Tengo otro UKxUSA sin parecerse a los dos que escribí, haré actuar a Arthur el seme en la relación, quizás sea más sexoso el lemon. Sí, con lemon incluido señoritas, incluso estoy pensado en un cuarto pero sin lemon, pero aun no tengo claro de qué.

También he pensado en la posibilidad de escribir un UKxUSA!Fem. No sé ve nada de ellos, solo USAxUK!Fem, que…no quiero sonar mala ni cruel, pero verlos así me irrita. Lo siento para las que les gusta Igiko con Alfred. Así que~, ya tengo la trama oneshot para UKxUSA!Fem, solo diré que USA!Fem es tan irritante como siempre xD

Digo que hay que llenar el mundo de Arthur ukeando a Alfred, porque se lo merece ;D

Y em… ¿quieren budín? *comentario random*

Espero que les haya gustado y divertido.

Saludos! Nos vemos!

Besos!

**¿Review's?**

**=3=**


End file.
